Apart in reality, together within dreams
by kitkylekai
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn long for each other, ever since the two met, there had always been some sort of connection but neither of them knew what it was. It was desire and lust. The two needed each other but it was, of course, forbidden for a man and elf to be together, the only way for them to truly share their erotic love and passion for each other was through a dream.


Legolas x Aragorn.

Apart in reality, together within dreams.

A dream Aragorn has of Legolas, I'll let you take it from here ;)

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years went by since Legolas Greenleaf and Aragorn II Elessar  
had last seen each other, their lips both ached to be touched with each other again and their fingers just begging  
to be entwined with one another, neither of them knew how much they truly needed each other but both of them knew that  
it was practically forbidden for a man and elven prince to be with one another.

Murmuring dirty slurs in his sleep, Aragorn entered the dream state, a misty place filled with ethereal singing, in the near  
the distance he could see a tall, slim figure, blonde hair gently flowing with the wind with a braid parting through the middle  
so perfectly, "Legolas..."  
he whispered his hand slowly reaching out to touch the elven prince, nearing the blonde before the dream had escalated, Legolas turned around and pulled Aragorn close to him, their lips brushing against each other and the elf  
smirked, "Estel, it's been so long, too long." he spoke and Aragorn had reached to grab the back of Legolas' soft hair,  
pulling him close allowing their lips to touch and move together with raw passion, Aragorn's calloused hands explored Legolas' lean frame and Legolas closed his eyes in bliss, but he would not be taken over so easily, no, not yet

Legolas pushed Aragorn against a tree, the tree beginning to sing as it noticed the Sindarin elf near its trunk, proceeding, Legolas and trailed both of his hands up Aragorn's sides causing him to breathe out as the elf's hands felt like thousands of soft elven kisses.

Legolas used a leg to keep Aragorn against the tree as he kept his state of dominance and control, one hand placed on his face as he leaned in for another kiss, this time Aragorn devoured Legolas's mouth and he moaned into the kiss, feeling the elven prince's hand reach into his pants to gently play with his member, Aragorn bucked his hips upwards and lost control, he grabbed onto Legolas's shoulders and pushed him down onto the ground, pinning his wrists above his head as he breaathed hot air down Legolas's neck,

"Gah, why must you tease me like this Estel?" Legolas moaned out as his back arched off the ground in an attempt to feel Aragorn against him once more, "Were you not trying to tease me before? This is only fair play, Legolas." Strider spoke and he leaned down and nipped at the Elfs earlobe, Legolas's nails dug into the earth beneath him as Aragorn had used a small dagger to rip Legolas's pants off as a hand trailed down his figure and around his member,

"Estel... please..."  
"Beg for it my prince, beg for it and it shall be granted."  
"Aragorn breathed out before turning the elf over, quickly taking off his own pants before gripping onto his elven lover's hips,  
"Este-" Aragon was too eager, and before Legolas had finished his plead he had slid himself into the elf, both of them crying out in sheer ecstasy, Aragorn didn't want to hurt the elf below him so he made sure that Legolas was ready enough for him to pick up the pace, "Nin mel, (my love) please... faster..." The elf cried out, this was enough for Aragorn to pick up the pace, in the heat of the moment, Aragorn had gripped onto Legolas's hair once more and pulled him into an even more aggressive kiss, with teeth and tongue, trying to make intense love to what he had missed for so long, which was causing Legolas to flinch as his soft lips were being deflowered once again, but of course, he had to return the kiss with just as much passion.

Soon, Aragorn had filled Legolas with his full length and as he did, his vision became blurry, the two were still at it but Aragorn could barely see, his mind filled with foggy thoughts and dirty words to say to his lover which only caused him to thrust faster whilst Legolas writhed beneath him drowned in pleasure, with his stomach becoming warmer, the sindarin cried out, Aragorn gripped onto his neck, "Not yet my love." he hissed as he continued with this torture, Legolas's hands were scratching at the earth as he flipped his hair back, Aragorn smirked as he trailed a hand down the blonde's spine, only to reach and play with the elfs member causing him to cry out louder, the soft strokes were driving the elf wild, no one could make him feel this way, no one but Aragorn.

His hand gripped firmly around Legolas's member as he pumped up and down whilst thrusting, Legolas was whimpering now, he was in a state which many people hadn't seen before, he was about to orgasm, it was at that moment when Aragorn gave him the command with the words, "Adlease." (release), did Legolas let loose and came, Aragorn pulling out quickly and doing the same but over his lover which soon become quite a sight, his lover, his elven prince covered in his own semen

The ethereal singing faded as did the scene as Legolas and Aragorn both awoke in wet puddles around them.

Still longing for each other


End file.
